StarCrossed Lovers
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Alexis Rhodes and Jesse Andersen. Prince and Princess of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. A war has been going on for years, and both of them hate fighting. When the two meet, will they be able to stop the horrible war together? Dreamshipping AU
1. Alexis, Atticus, and the Issue

A/N: Hi guys! Don't kill me for not updating on Angels in Flight or New Year New Love! I've been so distracted lately DX Sucks to have a contagious disease, huh? Ok well I dedicate this fic to my good friend and fellow Dreamshipping sister, Samia AKA FuturisticAngel! You are SOOOOOOO awesome, girl! Anyways, this is set during the medival times, just so you know. Obviously its Dreamshipping. Thats all I write about in the GX section XD Anyway, reviews would be appreciated, but I'm not desperate for them or anything. I just write for the fun of it. Anyways, start the fic!!

**Disclaimer: Alexis Andersen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If she did, then it wouldn't be ending today on March 26th!!**

**Normal POV**

**- - - - - - - - -  
**_**Two kingdoms..**_

**One known as Rhodes, or the Northern Kingdom**

_**The other known as Andersen, or the Southern Kingdom**_

**Each were smaller branches on different sides of the Great Kingdom**

**A great war seperated the two, and there has been nothing but tragedy caused from differences between the two smaller kingdoms**

**Pure hatred.**

_**But two people, one from each of the kingdoms, still wished desperately for peace**_

**Alexis Rhodes, princess of the Eastern Kingdom**

**And Jesse Andersen, prince of the Western Kingdom**

**The two desperately fought for peace, but failed in the end**

_**However, when the two finally met, there was a spark of hope**_

**_Maybe, just maybe, together, the two could obtain peace.  
_- - - - - - - -  
**"I have told you once, Father, I will not marry that man!!" a young teenage dirty blonde princess yelled at her own father. She was dressed in a simple blue dress that ended at her ankles and had the royal crest of the Eastern Kingdom on the heart. The crest was a shield, and on top of it was a rose with a blade piercing it's petals. A silver tiara sat on her head, which had blue jewels embedded into it. Her tan eyes showed sorrow and anger towards her father, the king of the Northern Kingdom.

"Please, Alexis. By marrying Zane, you'll join together the North and the Eastern Kingdoms! Then together we'll conquer that dreaded Southern Kingdom!" her father, a middle aged man, protested. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed back, and he was dressed in a red silk robe with the crest of the Eastern Kingdom embroidered on the heart.

"I'm sick of this war! This has been going on for years! Can't you end it, father?!" the princess, better known as Alexis, requested.

"This war will be ended just as soon as you marry Zane and join together our two kingdoms! We will obtain victory, Alexis!" Her father told her with a bit of a hopeful smile.

"There's no reason to fight! Just end this war and declare peace!! Then the Great Kingdom will be normal again!" she protested.

"Alexis--"

"Don't you "Alexis..." me! You're pathetic, father. You really are!"

And with that, Alexis ran back to her chamber and slammed the door shut.

_'Maybe a day on the town will help me forget this whole situation...'_ she thought, walking to over to her closet doors and opening them. Quickly, she undressed and folded her dress into a neat square. Alexis took a simple blue shirt and a pair of simple black pants from the closet and shut the doors as quietly as she could. Then, she slipped the shirt over her head and pulled up her pants.

_'I'm going to have to thank Atticus for going to the market to buy these for me later.' _she reminded herself.

Alexis walked over to her simple wooden dresser and grabbed a hairband from a small wooden basket that sat in front of her mirror and gathered her hair into a ponytail. She twisted the hairband until it was tight enough to hold her ponytail. Lastly, she slipped on a pair of simple black ballerina shoes and pranced out of her room.

"Where are you going, Princess Alexis?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around, seeing one of the guards standing right there.

"To the town. I need to take care of some errands." Alexis lied.

"Very well. Be back soon, my dear princess." the guard said.

She nodded and ran to the main hallway, hoping not to catch the attention of anyone else along the way. A couple of maids did notice her, but said nothing to her.

Just Alexis reached for the handle to the palace doors, a hand gently tugged on her ponytail.

"Heya, sis! What's up? And why are you dressed like a commenor chick?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around, only to see her older brother and the prince, Atticus, standing there. He was dressed in lavender robes and his semi-long brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

"I'm just going out to the town, thats all. I've made sure no one will know who I am." Alexis assured him.

"Okay, thats good. Well, if you meet any commenor chicks, let me know, okay?" Atticus requested.

"Whatever. See you later, bro."

And with that, she was out the door and outside the castle.

A/N: Hey, I know its short, but its just the prologue, okay? Anyway, what do you think? Tell me in a review!


	2. Jaden, The Borderline, and Jesse

A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm updating a bit too soon, but you have to understand! I don't feel well and my best friend isn't even online right now! -sighs- Oh well. Anyways, I got the title of the fic from Romeo and Juliet. Wikipedia says that they're "starcrossed lovers", or lovers doomed from the start. Okay, now, enough of my blabbering XD Please enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: Don't own GX.**

- - - - - -  
Normal POV

Alexis snuck past the guards in the courtyard to the palace gates, rushing through the lush green garden in the courtyard. She took one last glance at her tall and proud castle before quietly unlocking the gates and sneaking out into the bizarre.  
_  
"Where should I go now?" _she wondered. _"Only place that isn't jammed to the max is the borderline that leads to the Southern, Eastern, and Western kingdoms.."_Suddenly, Alexis had an idea.

_"Maybe I should take things into my own hands now. If my father refuses to go and talk to the Eastern Kingdom about this, then I will."_ she decided.

She glanced both directions, then took off running towards one of the stands in the bizarre. An elderly woman sat at the booth Alexis had ran to, and a small smile was apon her wrinkled face.

"Hello there, ma'am. I understand your grandson escorts people, right?" she questioned.

"Yes, he does. What is your name, beautiful girl?" the elderly woman asked.

"Elizabeth McKenzie." Alexis lied.

"Ah. I see. You looked so much like the princess, Alexis Rhodes... I've only been lucky to see her once in my entire lifetime... and now that I'm entering my elderly age, I doubt I'll ever get the chance to see her again..." the elderly woman told her, frowning.

"...My apologies, ma'am. I do hope that you see her again." she said, respectfully bowing her head.

"You are quite the nice girl, Elizabeth. Now, if you need an escort to somewhere, you'll need to pay me certain amounts of money depending on where you want to go. Where will it be, Lizzie?" the elderly woman asked.

"Southern Kingdom."

"O-oh my... you can't go there unless you have the crest of the royal family.." the elderly woman told her, seeming to be extremely worried.

"You don't understand, ma'am... I'm truthfully part of the royal family. I've got the crest right here." Alexis showed her a small pin of the Rhodes's royal crest that was in her pocket.

"Y-you're...Alexis..."

"That's right."

The elderly woman was silent for just a moment, before she started to smile.

"You have a kind heart, princess. I know about how much you want to end this war...so...please, allow my grandson to escort you without a fee." she offered.

"Ma'am, this is a business... I can't just do that..." Alexis told her. She reached for a couple gold coins from her pocket and set them on the table.

"You are very kind, Alexis.. now, just wait one moment." the elderly woman instructed, picking up the gold coins and walking into the building behind her. She came back out with a young brown haired boy in a matter of 10 minutes. His hair was dark brown on mostly the bottom, and it was a lighter shade of tan on top. He wore a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey there princess! Grandma told me alllllllllll about how you want to stop this war n'stuff. So, I'm gonna escort you allllll the way to the Southern Kingdom and back!" the boy said, still grinning.

"Alright... what's your name?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden Yuki! And of course, you're Princess Alexis!" Jaden introduced.

"That's right." she replied with a smile.

"Well then, please, be careful, you two." the elderly woman said with a smile, then gestured for the two of them to leave. Alexis and Jaden walked away from the lady and down the streets.

"So, you're the princess of this kingdom...sweet! I'm walking with a princess!" Jaden said with a grin.

"Shhh, don't attract too much attention, Jaden." she warned.

"Right, right. Sorry."

The two walked along the streets, until they came to an empty street. It was completely deserted... not a sign of life anywhere.

"This is the borderline street..." Jaden told her.

"It's empty..." she noticed.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a voice called from a gate not too far down the empty street.

"Princess Alexis Rhodes and Official Escortman Jaden Yuki!" Alexis and Jaden said in unison.

"The princess of the Rhodes kingdom and my friend's grandson...hm..." the voice seemed to be that of a soldier.

"We are going to the Southern Kingdom!" Alexis announced.

"Yeah! So can ya let us through?" Jaden requested.

"Very well then. Be careful."

The gates opened, and the two walked through. Alexis looked back one last time at the Northern Kingdom...

For she knew that she would not be home for a very long time.

- - - - - -  
Jaden and Alexis walked along the streets of the Southern kingdom, taking in all of it's glory. The streets were paved with grey stepping stones, and there were people everywhere you looked. The buildings were more fancy than that of the Northern Kingdom, but still, Alexis had to admit, even though she didn't live here, this place would be perfect for a vacation spot.

"Hey Princess Lex, I'm gonna go find a hotel, ok? Wait here and don't move!" Jaden ordered before running off down the street.

"Alright..."

Alexis waited patiently for 10 minutes, and there was still no sign of Jaden.

_"I swear, that Jaden is gonna--"_

"'Scuse me, miss.. can I ask ya somethin'?" a voice came from directly behind her. Alexis spun around, only to see a boy just a bit shorter than her. He had spikey blue hair and light emerald eyes. He was dressed like a noble, in the finest robes imaginable. He was quite the charmer, actually.

"...Um...sure...what is it?" Alexis asked, unsure of talking to this person.

"You know where the borderline is? I've gotta go to the Northern Kingdom to talk to the Rhodes family about this whole war issue..." the boy explained/asked.

"I just came from there, actually..." Alexis admitted.

"Really? So you're from the royal family of...?" the boy asked, hoping she'd fill in the blank.

"I'm from the Northern Kingdom...my name is Alexis Rhodes." she said.

"N-Northern Kingdom?! Whoa! Who would have guessed a pretty girl like you was from a place like that?"

At that, she blushed a little.

"Oh stop it... I'm just a royal...it's not important. But anyway, who're you?" Alexis asked.

"Jesse Andersen, prince of the Southern Kingdom. Don't tell anyone!" he said.

"Jesse Andersen, huh... well, I'm here to talk to your family about ending this war. I'm even here with an escort." Alexis told him.

"Really? I was just headin' to the borderline with my escort.. come here, Blair!"

A girl a bit shorter than Alexis suddenly appeared in a red poof of smoke. She was dressed in pink mage clothes, and she had long dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"You guys have female escorts??" Alexis questioned.

"Yep! We sure do!" Jesse answered with a grin.

"We've only got male escorts in the Northern Kingdom..." she said.

"Really? Wow! Looks like our two kingdoms are complete opposites! But I wanted to stop this war and join the two kingdoms together somehow... either by marrying the princess or having my sister Michelle(1) marry the prince." Jesse explained.

"B-but.. I'm the princess... and you're the prince..so...does that mean I may have to marry you?!" Alexis questioned.

"Maybe. Ya never know." he replied.

"Well.. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but my father wants me to marry Prince Zane from the Eastern Kingdom, so that we can thrash you guys and obtain victory.." she explained.

"Really? Why would ya tell me that??" Jesse asked.

"Simple. We're friends now. We both want to stop this war, right? So we've got to work together." Alexis said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, we're friends. Let's work together, Alexis!"

And with that, he accepted her hand. The two smiled at each other, and it stayed like that until Jaden came running into the scene.

"Heyyyy Lex! I'm ba-- HEY! No touchie!" Jaden said, shoving Jesse away from Alexis. Though for some reason, their hands were still holding on to each other. Jaden forcefully pryed them apart, hoping to catch Alexis' attention.

"Anyway, uhh... I got us a hotel, Lex." Jaden told her.

"Really? Which one?" Jesse asked, coming into the conversation.

"Hotel Degli Amanti." Jaden answered.

"Ohhh... I'm staying there, too! Just to get away from my folks and my sister." Jesse said with a grin.

"Great! Then let's stick together!" Blair suggested. The other three nodded, and took off in the direction of Hotel Degli Amanti.

A/N: wooo... update XD


End file.
